The Road Not Traveled
by AdventureMaker
Summary: Finn and Jake decide to go on and adventure through the forest on an adventure. I'm not going to spoil it, the story tells the rest. I'll have more chapters coming later.


There was a soft breeze blowing as Finn the Human and his companion Jake walked through the grassy green meadows that surrounded their tree house. Finn was carrying the family sword made of demons blood on his back. He and Jake were surveying the fields of tall green grass to find an area to explore. "I think we should go East through the Ice Kingdom and see what's beyond that" said Jake, straining his eyes to see past the trees and into the Ice Kings domain. "Hmmmm… that's a good idea but… I think we should go that way and just look for a dungeon to explore" said Finn, pointing towards the forest. "Alright but we better find one or I'm going exploring past the Ice Kingdom by myself. We're sure to find something to beat up past that dumpy old place" says Jake as they begin walking through the dense undergrowth of the forest. "I like it here it's always fun to walk through and find some dumb troll or goblin or something like that to kill" says Finn. "But we always come through here. I like to adventure in other areas and find something new" complains Jake. "Yea well I wanted to find some treasure to add to our stash" said Finn, lifting a branch to pass under it. They reach a clearing in the woods and find two paths to travel. In the middle stands a goblin with a curved steel sword in his hand, waiting for travelers to come about so he can convince them to take the wrong path. "Where do you wish to go gentlemen?" the goblin grumbles mockingly. "We're looking for a dungeon to plunder" says Finn cautious and hesitant. "Well take this path" the goblin says almost soothing and melodically. "So there are dungeons down this path?" Finn exclaims eagerly. "Sure, sure plenty of dungeons. All the dungeons you could ever possibly plunder" says the goblin convincingly. "Hey Finn let me talk to you a minute, man" whispers Jake. "How can we trust this guy Finn? I mean look at him. He's obviously evil." "We don't know that for sure" whispers Finn. "We'll give him a few tests to see if he's evil or not." "So goblin, what's down the other path there behind you?" asks Finn. "Nothing important, just my house" answers the goblin suspiciously. "Mind if we see your house?" asks Finn. "No! No one will step foot on my property! I'll kill anyone who trespasses anywhere near my home!" roars the goblin. "Geez man chill out!" yells Finn as he watches the goblin seethe with rage. "You want to take her don't you!" the goblin yells, "Take her away from me because you think she loves you and you've come to save her! Well she doesn't she loves me! And ill kill you if you go near her!" "What are you talking about man?" yells Jake. "Who loves Finn?" "Why Princess Bubblegum of course!" yells the goblin. "But you'll have to get through me to get to her." The goblin lunges towards Finn, his blade held in the air ready to strike. Finn is quick and moves, barely missing his arm being severed. As the goblin stumbles Finn draws his sword and swings with all his might at the horrid goblin but he turns and deflects the blow with his own sword. The goblin throws himself at Finn knocking him to the ground. The wrestle and roll around until the goblin is on top with the point of his sword facing downward towards Finns face. Finn has the goblins arms and is trying to push them away but the sword slowly inches downward toward Finns now dirty face. Just before the sword reaches him Jake knocks the goblin off with a mighty fist. Finn hurriedly gets up and grabs his sword and just as he is about to strike a blow as the goblin is hunched over the creature swiftly turns and swings his sword, slashing Finns stomach. Though the cut is very shallow he bleeds through his shirt and a large area around it. Finn backs away and the goblin raises his sword but again Jake intervenes and stretches his arms to grab the goblin from behind. With his arms bound the goblin struggles to get loose but it's too late. Finn takes up his sword and buries it into the goblins stomach. He inhales loudly as the greenish black blood flows profusely from his wound. Jake releases him and the goblin falls to the ground and doesn't move. A puddle of blood forms around his unmoving body. Finn steps over him and begins towards the path the goblins house resided on. "You okay?" asks Jake, looking at Finns blood soaked shirt. "Yeah man, I'm alright. Lets go save princess Bubblegum. Who knows what that goblin did to her." As they walk down the path a round, gray shack with a wooden door and straw roof starts to appear. It looks old and the door is weather beaten. The straw that makes up the roof is dull looking and spotted with mud. They walk inside but there is nothing but a table and a few chairs along with a small window peering out into the backyard. They see a small shed made from wooden planks. "She must be in there" exclaims Finn, already running out the back door towards the shed. When he reaches the door to the shed he tries to turn the handle but in vain it's locked. "Help me out here" he says and grows twice his size and bursts through the door. Inside Bubblegum is chained to the wall. Her head is hung low as though she is sleeping. "Princess Bubblegum!" yells Finn running towards her. He kneels down beside her and she slowly lifts her head. "Finn… Finn is that you?" "Yes it's me princess you're going to be alright, now let me get these chains off your arms." "I've been in here so long, I… I need some water." "Yes princess. Jake!" "I'm on it!" Jake says as he rushes to the well outside of the shed. "C'mon princess lets get out of here." Finn picks up Bubblegum and takes her to the well outside where Jake gives her a ladle of water to drink. She drinks it thirstily and gets two more ladles full. Finn lays her down and pushes the hair off of her face. "Are you going to be okay now?" he asks. She opens her eyes slowly and mutters "Yes Finn, thank you for saving me." She gets up slowly and hesitantly. "Lets go home now" she says as she is slowly brushing off her clothes. As they are walking back to the Candy Kingdom Finn asks her how she came to be captured and why no one had had wondered or worried why she was gone. "I was out collecting rare ingredients for a potion I was working on and told Peppermint Butler I could be gone for a few days searching. I told him that if any of the candy people ask to tell them I was safe and not to worry." She paused to kick a rock down the path and into a small bush. "So I was out here in the forest searching and collecting samples also for an experiment when I come across a goblin. He spots me and knows exactly who I am so I try to run but he chases me down and captures me". "Why didn't you ask us to come with you? You know these woods can be dangerous!" "I know but I didn't want to bother you two". "It's okay princess, but next time, come to us first so we can protect you". "Okay Finn" she says, as she gazes at him, noticing a small part of his golden blonde hair showing from under his hat. As they walk she can't keep from looking at him every so often. She thinks of how often he saves her and how strong and heroic he is. She wonders if he ever thinks about her, if he ever gets tired of saving her or if he likes doing it as sort of an adventure in itself. As she wonders all these things she forgets that she's even looking at him and looks away quickly to avoid him seeing her staring. She wonders these things all the way up until the candy castle in view. She says thanks and says goodbye to them. As they walk away she feels she should have done something more, a thanks is not enough for all he has done, for all of his bravery. And a thanks is not all she is willing to give. She starts to realize her feelings for Finn, and is amazed that after all these years she had never realized that she was slowly falling in love for him. She watched him walk away and slowly turned and went up into the castle. She went to bed tired from all that has happened that day, but it took a long time before she fell asleep.


End file.
